


Out

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Mikasa cares for Annie...a lot, actually. A canonverse coming out story. Will become multiple chapters.





	Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StraussGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraussGirl/gifts).



They were the only ones left in the dorm. Her back was turned on Annie while she pulled her night shirt over her head. When Mikasa got it off, she heard a thud. She turned to see Annie splayed on the ground by her bed, unconscious.

“Annie!” Mikasa said and rushed to her side. She checked her breathing. Everything was normal. She just had to wait for Annie to wake up.

Soon Annie’s eyes fluttered, a look of confusion on her face. “What happened?”

“You fainted.”

"Oh."

Mikasa watched as Annie’s face turned red. Was she embarrassed about passing out? No, Mikasa realized. She was staring at Mikasa’s exposed chest.

“Sorry,” Mikasa said, trying to appear unfazed as she went to hunt for her bra and shirt. She dressed quickly, not wanting to leave Annie unattended for long.

“Does your head feel alright?” Mikasa said as she adjusted her shirt and walked over. “Don’t sit up yet,” Mikasa said and pushed Annie a little too roughly to the ground.

“Dammit, Mikasa, I’m fine!” Annie was trying to push herself up on her elbows, but Mikasa was having none of it, holding her down and keeping a stern silence. Annie looked at her pleadingly, saying, “Come on, we have to go to training.”

“No. Absolutely not,” Mikasa said. “Why did you faint?”

Annie sighed and stared up at Mikasa. “I dunno. Shadis made me run laps for ditching hand-to-hand combat last night. So…”

Mikasa nodded curtly. “I’ll talk to Shadis. First, I’m helping you into bed.”

“Fine,” Annie said, giving up.

Mikasa let Annie sit up and hooked an arm around her waist. Slowly they made their way to a standing position, Annie throwing herself into the lower bunk.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,” Mikasa said.

“Roger,” Annie muttered and shut her eyes in annoyance, letting out a sigh.

Mikasa stared at her for a beat, then went to find Shadis.

 

Shadis was at the edge of the forest where they’d be training today. Mikasa saluted, but he quickly put her at ease.

“Ackerman,” he said. “Where is your 3D maneuver gear?”

“I was distracted, sir. Annie Leonhardt fainted a few minutes ago. She came to, but I don’t think she should train today.”

The instructor nodded. “Very well. Tell her she’s relieved of training today, then suit up.”

“Sir,” Mikasa said. “I think someone should stay with Annie today.”

“And that someone is you?”

“Yes, sir. If it would be alright.”

“Fine. But you won’t be getting any breaks tomorrow,” he said.

This irked Mikasa some: she wasn’t one to take breaks liberally. Far form it. But instead of arguing, she saluted him again and said, “Yes, sir.”

 

Annie was sitting up in bed, looking faintly bored.

“Hey,” Mikasa said. “We can lay around all day now.”

“We?”

“I’m staying with you,” she said and sat on the edge of Annie’s bed.

“Goodie,” Annie said flatly. “Will I be getting…” Annie glanced at Mikasa’s chest, “a show again?”

Mikasa shook her head. “Why do you have to be so combative?”

“Why do you have to look so—” Annie stopped short. “Whatever,” she said quietly and hugged her pillow to her chest, burying her chin in the fabric.

Mikasa wanted to laugh. Annie looked so sulky. And embarrassed.

“So what, Annie?” Mikasa said.

“What?”

“I look so _what_?”

“Nothing,” Annie said defensively, eyes wide.

Mikasa looked at her closely. “Do you like girls, Annie?”

“WHAT?”

“Are you. A lesbian,” she said.

“Can you not? It’s none of your business anyway.”

Annie looked truly flustered, but Mikasa pressed on.

“Cause it’s okay, you know?” Mikasa shifted her eyes to the bunks across from them, saving Annie and herself from more embarrassment. “If you were, I mean. A lesbian.” She felt her face heat up. This was not how she imagined this moment. At night, when she thought of…confessing, it was with a grazing of hand over hand and a quick, knowing glance, with a stolen caress as she climbed into Annie’s bunk at night, with Annie pinned against the wall and gasping for breath. Mere words, Mikasa always thought, would not capture it. But here they were, with words and awkward silences filling in for action.

Annie shifted in the bed, causing Mikasa to turn to her.

“Yeah,” Annie said with the gentlest smile Mikasa had ever seen on her face. “It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaay this is for my girl Mari! more chapters coming soon.


End file.
